


Newscaster-san

by ASlick12



Series: A NeverDream [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlick12/pseuds/ASlick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun could not remember exactly why it was that he agreed to drinks with the man that had shattered his heart but somehow seeing Sho brought back all of the memories of him that Jun was trying so hard to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

Fandom: 嵐

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Sakumoto

Title: Newscaster-san

 

            The crowds of adoring fashion fans parted like the seas for him as he walked down the halls his first night on stage had been a massive success even as Toma bawled his eyes out while clutching onto Jun’s long fingers. “I have no clue where the hell I’m going.” The other line of the phone made a noise of acknowledgement from somewhere in the room. Jun could hear people talking and things clattering around meaning his friend was still on set.

            “Where are you going Junjun?”

            The nickname did not annoy him as much as it used to when he was in college but the young actor was too good spirited for Jun to ever truly get angry with. “Toma and the agency chose me to be the middle man, so to speak, between the runways and the newscaster that would be covering Toma’s incredible journey to the top despite his unusual methods.” Jun had been around the camera in between fittings for weeks but had never seen the caster that was leading the documentary team. He always missed him by a few moments between fittings. Jun was half dressed with his leather jacket slung over his arm and his phone pressed to his ear but that did not stop him from noticing the shorter black haired man already sitting at a private table.

            The man was talking quietly with a camera man. “That’s great Junjun, I’ve got to go though we’re starting filming soon. Good luck and call me when your flight home lands! Nino and Oh-chan want to meet up for drinks!” Jun hums in agreement before saying his goodbyes and ending the call. He pulls his jacket over his shoulder and runs a hand through his wavy hair before approaching the table.

            “Konbanwa, I’m Matsumoto Jun Ikuta-san’s lead model.” Jun bows and stifles the urge to run when the caster turns to look at him with surprised and genuinely happy eyes. Sakurai Sho did not even need to say his name for Jun to know it was him. He was more handsome than ever even without the earring in and with black hair. Sho’s hair was shaved short on one side and few strands that were swept back fell across his chiseled cheekbones. He wore a neatly pressed suit and god Jun wanted nothing more than to fuck him senseless. “It’s nice to see you again Sho-kun.”

            Jun did everything in his power to hide his unease at being in a room with the man that shattered his heart years ago and stifled the urge to run several times. “You look well Jun-kun. I can’t believe I didn’t realize who you were. You looked amazing on stage last night!” Sho hugs him tightly and Jun almost gasps in surprise but hugs the caster back. Their reminiscing is short lived because the camera man is tapping Sho on the shoulder and motioning that they needed to start. “Ah, yes, please take a seat Jun-kun we’ll start the interview.”

            Jun takes his seat and, while answering various questions and commenting on his opinion of the newest line out of the boundary pushing designer, he cannot help but stare at the slightly older man. Sho was seriously the definition of what it meant to be sex on legs. That being said the caster’s train of thought was on nearly the same path.

            Jun had definitely grown into his handsome features in the years since he graduated college. His hair was tangled and messy but definitely cute as is fell across most of the left side of his face. He wore a flashy blazer with a pair of tattered dark wash jeans. His tee-shirt was simple with a geometric design on the right side and his boots must have been expensive because Sho had bought a similar pair months ago. Everything fit so perfectly well but in all honesty Sho wanted to see beneath them more than anything else.

            “My research told me that you’ve turned down many offers from other design companies in the past year; what makes Ikuta-san’s brand different in your eyes Matsumoto-san?” Jun knew from that statement alone Sho had been following his modeling career which made him uneasy but also excited at the same time. Sho may be upset by his near naked spreads in many magazines or it could mean the other man still harbored some feelings for him which would fare well given their current situation. “You’ve also done more shoots for his company than any other; is there a specific reason?”

            “Of course.” Jun’s answering smirk is a telltale sign to anyone who knew him that his next words would be completely unacceptable to many people. His wine glass did little to hide the smirk from the camera. “Toma doesn’t play by the rules that everyone else does. If his viewers want to see something he’s more than willing to comply and in my opinion that makes him the ideal designer to model for seeing as I prefer to live by my own rules. That being said there is never a boring day working for Toma. He’s got a real eye for design as well as marketing.”

            “From the way you talk about Ikuta-san I’d say you are pretty good friends.”

            Jun smirks yet again knowing that the wait is going to kill the other man who had a bit of a jealous streak when they were younger. “Yes, I met Toma after graduating college. He asked me to shoot for a set he was doing as his graduating project. I ended up on all fours, tied up, with our now good friend Oguri Shun-san bending over me. One of the most memorable and humiliating shoots of my life I assure you.” Sho seems grim at the reminder of Jun’s graduation and Jun knows the older man felt some ounce of sorrow for what he did but Jun wouldn’t dare show how much it still affected him. “Still, I knew from back then that he would become huge one day.”

            “So, tell us a little about Taboo’s fresh faces and what older models are working where in this fashion show.”

            Sho was searching for questions to get off the topic of Ikuta Toma and Oguri Shun and that brat knew it because there was one hell of a devilish glint in his eyes. “Well from Taboo there are new faces like Kotaki-san and Fujii-san who are both pretty young. Kamiyama-san is also relatively new and all three of them as well as five others from Taboo are part of the runway show for an up and coming designer with some really great ideas. His collection, West, is surprisingly a lot of streetwear instead of high fashion which is sure to make a wave here.” Sho nods softly and waits patiently for Jun to begin speaking. “As for the expected faces for these lines myself, Oguri-kun, Akanishi-san, Nishikido-san, Maruyama-kun; really a lot of us are experienced models who have worked with Toma on various projects and are comfortable with his rather unusual way of working.”

            Sho continues down his list of questions trying to get his interview without pushing his own boundaries of what he can and cannot hear coming out of Jun’s mouth and Jun spends the time enjoying what little play he’s being offered. He answers the questions with as much deft as he can while making them incredibly risqué. He knows that Sho knows exactly what he is doing and he fully expects that Jun is making it hard for him. Jun did not expect for the interview to end flawlessly and his host for the evening eyeing him up like his life depended on his next decision.

            “I get off in about an hour. If you’d like we can meet at the bar around then to catch up.”

 

~~嵐~~

 

            Jun felt odd sitting at the bar ignoring the annoying chime of his phone signaling that yet again Shun and Toma were trying to get him to come out with them. Jun could not remember exactly why it was that he agreed to drinks with the man that had shattered his heart but somehow seeing Sho brought back all of the memories of him that Jun was trying so hard to forget. He would have given his right and left arms for a chance to see the love of his life after his graduation and perhaps now was his chance. Sho had destroyed him but his mind always went back to the way the older man held him. The kind words he murmured into Jun’s ear as they molded together time and time again and the sweet nothings that would fall like petals from Sho’s lips as he climaxed; face buried into the crook of Jun’s neck. He never let Jun finish last and always took great care in making sure that his young lover was content and as comfortable as could be; that Jun felt loved.

            So of course it came as a surprise to Jun when Sho looked him in the eye and told him it was all a lie. Part of Jun did not want to believe the older man. Part of him wanted to believe in actions and not words. Part of him wanted to love Sho even if said man was not ready for that love or didn’t want him. No matter how much Jun tried to bury that part of him it was too strong and too powerful. Even now, Jun knows that the only reason he’s been sitting alone at the bar for an hour is because that small insignificant (totally significant) part of him is still hoping the other man will show up and did not forget about what they had.

            “Jun-sempai!”

            Jin hugs him just as tight as always and Jun is almost glad to see a familiar face but his eyes stray over Jin’s shoulder to see Sho rush in dress much more laid back than he had been earlier. Jun politely excuses himself from the group of kouhai and his paid bar tab to strut across the room and grin deviously. Sho doesn’t realize he’s standing behind him which gives the younger man the advantage and the vantage point to be able to fully take in the intoxicating sight that Sho present in that alluring suit. Jun wanted to strip it off of him layer by layer just to see what was left underneath. If his bellybutton was still shining with the metal of a piercing despite becoming a hard working newscaster. His ear certainly was but it was well hidden under perfectly average black hair.

            Taking a step forward Jun snatched a whiskey on the rocks from a waiter and tells the man to put it on his tab for the weekend. “Whiskey Sakurai-sempai…” Sho’s grin stretches across his handsome face and he happily take the offered glass from Jun before leaning forward toward Jun’s ear.

            “Is there anywhere to go and relax here?”

            The question was more of a shout over the loud music from the dance floor but Jun had been in Milan for years already and knew the best spots to sit and talk or even make out if he really chose to. Taking perhaps his only chance Jun links their hands and winds through the throngs of models and designers that had hit the bar after the show. Shun and Yui had run off to the bathroom at least half an hour ago and Toma was off somewhere trying to find a hot male model to suck face with and suck other things with later.

            So Jun leads them to a quiet little corner booth that was hidden behind a partition wall and despite the partition being entire clear it was much quieter and much more private than the dance floor. The corner was shady and quiet and Jun knew without a doubt they ran the risk of being seen together but in the position they were in it would be Sho that would be seen and hopefully they would think it was all business. “Before we start catching up, I apologize for being so late Jun-kun. A fellow interviewer came down with food poisoning so I covered her last interview for her. Apparently no one told her not to eat the shrimp.” Jun cannot help but chuckle at such a newbie mistake because most seasoned people in Milan knew not to touch the food on the tables. It was mostly just there for show anyway.

            “And who told you not to eat the shrimp; if I may ask?”

            It had rolled off his tongue before he got the chance to censor his usual chilly wit and yet Sho did not seem at all taken back. It felt more like he had acknowledged a challenge and intended to meet it. For Jun that was something quite new and exhilarating to witness. Perhaps this would be a fun night of games after all. Jun enjoyed a chase every once and a while and if that chase just so happened to lead him into a bed with none other than Sakurai Sho then who was he to complain when the man was still the walking embodiment of sex on legs.

            Sho met Jun shot for shot as their playful banter grew lighter and lighter until the younger was leaning against him comfortably as he laughed over someone joke Sho must have told him a thousand times already. Their laughter quiets into a serene silence. Jun has yet to remove himself from lying across Sho and the older man is tempter to let the younger lay there forever because the heat of having him in his arms once more is euphoric. “Dance with me…”

            Sho could feel his heart begin to hammer in his chest at the heavy implications in the other man’s tones as the songs turned more sensual and less hyped up. Jun’s lips were just so damn tempting and the way they moved still had the same hypnotizing hold over Sho as they did when they were just kids in college. Sho could do nothing more than nod quietly before allowing his lips to find the younger’s to nibble at the plump lower lip that had been teasing him since Jun sauntered up to him on the job.

            Jun’s hand pull him onto the dance floor and his mouth becomes quickly occupied with things other than small talk as they fade into the background of the crowds. Sho isn’t sure how long they stood out on that floor exploring and teasing like the years had never escaped them. A hundred songs could pass and a hundred people could be snapping picture of them but right now with Jun’s hands swung about his shoulders and their tongues tangled together Sho cannot find it in himself to care. He was halfway to being disowned already why not go all the way with a wild night out with the pure definition of sin to Sho’s father.

            “Fuck, Jun if we don’t stop…”

            Jun smirks into his neck after a particularly pleasure thrust back into Sho’s groin. Maybe he should care because he could lose his job and he’d probably never be able to go back to Milan but damn Jun was a temptation Sho just could not pass up; never in his life after that first taste.  Sho was a relapsing addict and god damn it felt so good.

            “What Sho?” Jun’s lips find his once more and Sho gasps as a searching hand grasps onto something that had been highly neglected and was currently demanding immediate attention. “What will happen if we don’t stop?”

            Jun was drunk. Sho was drunk the half a dozen shots on Sho’s tab for the night could account for that but Sho would be damned if he wasn’t more drunk on the taste of Jun on his tongue than any liquor could ever make him. “If we don’t stop right now,” Sho teeth find Jun’s collar bone and work at leaving a hickey there. “I can’t promise I won’t fuck you right here on this dance floor.”

            Jun’s gasp of surprise forced Sho to pull away until he sees the all too familiar darkness in Jun’s eyes as the younger steps back into Sho’s personal space and fixes a button he had previously be busy opening. Jun was hard to read but Sho knew the younger would not deny what they both wanted it was just a matter of making it known what he wanted.

            “I have a room provided upstairs.”

            “Then shall we take this upstairs?”

            Jun’s fingers are heavier in Sho’s hand as he drags him down the halls behind the bar and his upper body is bit more muscular but he was Jun and Sho was thanking every god his mind could remember as he followed like a puppy after his lover. Jun’s room was down a maze of hallways Sho barely tried to remember and up an elevator that may or may not have had people in it with them while Sho pressed Jun again one of the walls and made out with him like his last breath was found in Jun’s mouth. Sho doesn’t quite remember finding Jun’s bedroom but the bed beneath them smelled like Jun in a surprising way and the rings on the nightstand were definitely Jun’s taste.

            None of that mattered much when Sho finally had the younger under him and opening willingly to his head. Jun’s pants and screams of pleasure brought Sho closer and close to the edge that he could barely find the coherency to converse with the younger when he began to playfully tease the other. “I thought drinks meant casting up.” God did that eyebrow turn Sho on more than he already was. Sho could only manage a chuckle and a particularly hard thrust before grinning wolfishly down at Jun and capturing his lips in a sincere kiss. “Bastard.” Jun murmurs back against his lips before rolling his head back and releasing the most erotic moan Sho has ever heard from the younger man in his life. The very sound of it melding with the picture of Jun was enough to have Sho’s eye rolling back in his head if he was not so intent to capture every second of this to memory. Jun’s lip was caught between his teeth as Sho continue to hit that same perfect spot again and again and his eyes were fluttering uselessly as his head lolled back and his chest heaved up toward Sho. His slightly tanned skin was glorious and warm beneath Sho’s hands and he was sure there might be bruises on the other’s slender hips but Jun just wrapped his long legs tighter around Sho’s waist and urged him on the closer they got to completion.  

            When Sho finally finds their shared release he cannot help but rest in the crook of Jun’s neck for a few moments and breathe in the scent that had been missing from his memories for so long. After a few moments, Sho pulls way and smiles at the sleepy face of his lover. Jun watches him with hooded eyes as he pads toward the bathroom and returns with a warm washcloth. Jun doesn’t say much as Sho bats his hands away and contents himself with cleaning up the mess they made across Jun’s body. Whiles he’s at it Sho gently massages Jun’s thighs and hips before returning to the bathroom and tossing the washcloth in the pile of dirty towels that would be taken care of in the morning.

            When Sho returns the second time Jun is very nearly asleep but he’s aware enough to roll into Sho’s await arms like he never left.

 

~~嵐~~

 

            Sho woke to the annoying ringing of his cell phone from the corner where he tossed his pants earlier that morning. Luckily Jun was such a deep sleeper still that the ringing had not woken him up. Sho pulls on pants and steps into the small living room outside of the bedroom. “Moshi moshi…”

            “You have some nerve.”

            “Father.” Sho moves to stand by the window of the balcony with his phone hold loosely to his ear. A call from his father was nothing if not hell even for the most mundane of things.  “To what do I owe such a pleasure?”

            Sarcasm certainly would make the situation worse but Sho had made his choice last night and knew quite well how much trouble he would be in if the media got ahold of his night; surely they would or already have. “To what do you owe the pleasure?! Your face, the good Sakurai name, is plastered across every paper from here to fucking Milan with headlines proclaiming a wild night out with a _male_ model!” Sho can feel the loving grin washing across his features at the thought of Jun but his mind become critical when an email dings in his phone meaning work was already on top of this. He’s a newscaster after all. “What do you think you were doing?!”

            “Reuniting with an old friend.”

            Sho knew and his father surely knew exactly who the man in the picture was now and this might be the straw that sends the roof tumbling down on their precarious arrangement. Jun was off limits; Sho knew that from the moment his father found out in college but damned if he cares now. Jun had made something of himself and Sakurai Shun couldn’t do anything about that anymore.

            Sho’s father was breathing heavily into the line as if trying not to punch anything in his rage. He was probably at work right now. “Your flight now leaves in an hour. You will come home and you will sort this mess out before our family name is slandered even more or so help me god I will have you escorted back to Japan.”  Sho’s lips turn down in a serious frown. There was no way he was leaving but then again his father had a good amount of sway with his boss at the moment and his boss would certainly want him out of Milan as quickly as possible.

            “And if I refuse to lie and say that it wasn’t what it looked like?”

            “You’ll be disowned.”

            “As if that scares me anymore, old man.”

            Sho snaps his phone closed and scrolls through several emails from his friends and then one from work demanding he return to Japan or risk losing his job. His father definitely was behind this. Hell after his last scandal with Jun’s photos of him nude from college leaked Sho was sure he was going to lose his job. Sho couldn’t lose his job right before the shift into best standing so he’s out of his father’s control. The other station was ready for him and Masaki had already been transferred after Sakurai Shun tried to work his magic on the bright young man.

            So Sho does the only thing he can think of before gathering his clothing. His fingers shake as he write out the short note thanking Jun for such an amazing night, apologizing profusely, and then scribbling out his phone number and an invite to lunch whenever Jun returns to Japan next. It the most he can do until he’s started at the new station outside of his father’s control.

 

~~嵐~~

 

            Sho sighs once more sending a tick of annoyance to Nino’s forehead as he sits across from the newscaster in his apartment. Sho had said he was working on a report today but obviously he was doing nothing but staring down at the piece of paper. “Lover boy still not called you back yet? The one from Milan.” Nino wasn’t stupid he could connect two and two. OF course he was not sure yet who the man from Milan was but he certainly was someone special to get Sho into such a funk.

            “How’d you know?”

            Sho should not have been shocked by now, Nino knew everything. Masaki had surely told the other that countless time since Nino had first met the young caster after appearing on Masaki’s show for some reason or another. Nino had too many projects going on all the time; no one ever knew what he was doing.

            “I know everything fool.”

            Sho sighs at that and places his laptop on his coffee table. He couldn’t focus anyway. “I know it was stupid to leave right away but I had hoped he would call or text me to let me know he didn’t want to ever see me again.” Nino sense a hint of restlessness in Sho’s voice and it grows as the weeks turn from one to two and then to three. Nearly a month later and Nino was slowly getting the idea that this man might have meant more than just a friend to Sho. Perhaps Sho was far more interested in this man that what he let other assume. “Maybe he wasn’t just joking when he called me a bastard. It seemed like it but I mean I’d deserve it too; after everything I did to him.”

            “Sho-kun don’t get so down on yourself. If he can’t see that you’re amazing maybe you deserve better.”

            Nino was playing a game but Sho did not seem to notice or care what kind of game he was playing. “As much as I’d like to agree I don’t really think I will.” Nino raises his brows in surprise at that. Sho was not open; he was as closed as a book with thirteen cinderblocks sitting on top of it normally.  This man must really be inside Sho for the newscaster to be so openly dejected about him. If Nino wasn't so damn worried about Jun’s manager threatening to put the younger back into therapy he’d be more nosey about Sho’s problems but Masaki’s gentle shake of his head is enough to deter Nino; for now. Maybe with the man half a world away Sho will forget about him and keep moving forward and deal with his daddy issues. Although Nino heard from the grapevine that the older caster was getting disowned and his father was trying to keep it all very hush hush but failing miserably when Sho seemed to try at every turn to deny his father. Sho really needed to deal with his daddy issues.

           


	2. Chapter Two

Fandom: 嵐

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Sakumoto

Title: Newscaster-san

Part: 2

 

 

           A happy hum could be heard down the halls of the silent hotel as the wheels of a silver cart squealed annoyingly. Jin couldn’t wait to see his sempai’s happy face at the surprise of such a magnificent breakfast. Jun enjoyed food after all it was something they shared. Jun left the bathroom when three perky knocks sounded on his door. His heart started beating rapidly in his chest at the thought that Sho just might have returned. Before swinging the door open, Jun checks the mirror to make sure his eyes aren’t red or puffy but instantly deflates when it’s only Jin in the hall with a cart of food. Jin’s eyes study the face of the man that had been grinning so happily the night before as his hands roamed the body of another.

            The eyes staring at him were not the eyes of his sempai who would berate him for buying so much food and usher him inside the room demanding if he ate yet or not. These eyes were dead, devoid of any emotion and as desolate as any Jin had ever seen. Guilt instantly hits his chest and he tries to swallow past it in favor of offering the older man a sunny grin. “Have you eaten yet, Jun-sempai?” Jun steps aside quietly and Jin wheels the cart in without turning to look at his favorite person. Of course his sempai could be cold and distant but this was a terrifying change of events that Jin had not expected when he sent that photo the night before. He knew who Sakurai Sho was; anyone who was anyone in Japan knew the hot young bachelor. He’d been careful to take the picture so Jun’s face didn’t show in it and he’d sent it to every Japanese news outlet he could think of at the moment.

            “I’m not very hungry Jin.”

            “You’ve got to eat Jun sempai.”

            “I’m afraid I have no appetite.” Jin bites his bottom lip and feels his eyes burning with his guilt.  Jun studies his upset features for a lone moment and then sighs softly and glances toward the bathroom. “Let me shower and change first, maybe I’ll feel hungry then?” Jin nods and offers his sempai a small smile before busying himself with setting out the plates of food he had brought. Jun disappears back into the bedroom just as Jin notices the small neat letter lying on the coffee table. He stops setting things out and opens it with quiet hands. It was not very long but it held so much emotion and so many apologies. This many truly loved his sempai and obviously they had a great deal of history and as much as Jin could respect that in other people he truly loved his sempai as well. It was signed Sho and there was a cell phone number written at the very bottom that had that very same intensity as last night building in his chest.

            Jun had been his idol since he first came into Toma’s company. The older man was so cool and collected at first glance something which Jin could not achieve. He could take on the aggressive rolls that Jin could not; given his face was considered ‘cute’ at the time. Initial traits aside Jun was gorgeous. His strong features were beautiful with his black hair that hung toward his shoulders. He was young and skinny and his waist was so perfectly tiny but he was so muscular for such a petite man. It was Jun’s smile and personality that had Jin falling so quickly and so hard for him. Jun was not unkind like many sempai in Jin’s life had been. Jun humored him in his whims and offered him kind smiles of encouragement when he was struggling with posing or felt uncomfortable. Jun was always there with words wisdom for the younger model about how he could make his body look better to the camera at all angles. It was not just the image of his sempai Jin loved like so many believed; he was not so shallow. Jin loved Jun for the person he truly was. Jun was kind and compassionate to everyone he met no matter their disposition. He cared for everyone most especially his kouhai and his close friends. Jin hated how someone so easily made his sempai look at them when he could not get Jun to even glance at him in the same way after a year and a half. He also hated how easily the man refused to fight for his sempai. Jun looked so sad but still…the green eyed monster inside Jin refused to allow another person to take Jun away from him. Jin quickly shoves the letter in his jacket pocket when he hears the shower turn off in the bathroom.

            Despite his elation at eating with his sempai and Jun attempting for his sake to act normal; Jin feels guilt eating at his gut throughout the breakfast and quietly excused himself after they had finished eating. He did have work later that day and perhaps some space away from his sempai would make the guilt lessen.

 

~~嵐~~

 

            It had been a few weeks and the models had returned to Japan; those few that worked there year round. Jun found himself stepping foot onto Japanese soil with a small carry on and his regular belongings already unpacked in his apartment curtesy of Masaki. The man was always far too interested in Jun’s life than he should have been but sometimes his meddling ways helped Jun out. Jun was not as tired as he expected to be after a night without sleep but he knew Toma’s stylist would be berating him for his under eye bags before the shoot. The taxi was soothing enough for him to get a few moments of sleep. When he arrived at the set for the shoot he smiles awkwardly at his friend and receives the younger man’s hug happily. Toma was all smiles and Shun was already strutting around the set in his briefs complaining about chaffing and the uncomfortable feeling of being tapered down. All of which Toma scoffs at before berating him for giving the crew a hard time as they set up the set for the day. Jun flips Shun the bird before stepping into the changing room where he sees Jin, Kame, and Ryo comparing underwear in the corner in just their yukatas. Maru is horsing around in the corner with briefs on his head to which Kame and Yamada are giggling at as Chinen asks everyone which color would best suit him. Yuya is picking up colors for Chinen to which the male is vehemently denying and laughing at. All in all it was chaos as always for the yearly model shoot.

            Toma’s blog fans enjoyed getting to see all the models together each year in the shoot entitled ‘The Year in Review’. Toma had done it for several years starting with just a spread of Jun, Shun, and Maruyama’s best shots compiled together and then expanded it to an entire shoot for all the models he’s worked with that year after several fan suggestions.  This year’s theme was label X; an underwear company Toma had recently partnered with for several projects. They had been more than happy to be featured in such a well-known online campaign.

            Jun strips down to his briefs mechanically and goes about the process of picking his briefs from the pile set aside for him but the staff. He goes for the simple pair of black banded briefs that he owns several pairs of from the brand in question. They were comfortable fit well and made him look unbelievably appealing. “Oguri-kun, Matsumoto-kun, and Maruyama-kun will be first. Please follow me…” The pair in question that were not already complaining about chaffing strut out of the room comfortable as if they were walking out fully clothes. Hell sometimes Toma shot nude so underwear was a blessing this year. Jun goes about goofing off with the other two because at this point they were the veterans for Toma’s shoots and their group shots got sold and eaten up every year. They had chemistry fans said repeated. Jun’s hands hang off their shoulders as they smirk into the camera their hands wrapped round each other. The younger group is brought out and theirs definitely would be an in color shot with the random spouts of bright neon’s the group was sporting. They laughed and smiled and poses exactly as Toma pleased before jumping on each other for their goofiest photo yet. This year was much lighter for them than the last. The entire group begins setting up for the actual shot and in the first Jun is showcased in the front bent backward at the hips as Shun grips onto him like a life line position directly at the curve of his hips. The group pictures tended to get a bit risqué and they were usually pieced together grouping by grouping. Shun and Jun had the most shoots this year so they were the featured pairing for this specific photo. Maru was paired with Ryo and Kame. Kame’s neck was exposed as Ryo pulled at his hair and shot dirty eyes toward the camera and Maru was kneeling in front of Kame’s crotch with his sultriest look on his face and his head titled expectantly.

            On the opposite side of Jun he sees the other four younger males getting ready for their photos. Yamada is standing up slightly to the right of where Shun is kneeling and his hands are settled dominantly on Chinen’s hips aligning his own to them. Chinen is leaning the opposite way biting the very tip of his finger as Yuya holds onto his hair and tilts his head up toward him. Jin is squatting facing Yuya and Jin’s legs with his head titled to look at the camera and his fingers fondling both men’s asses with a sly grin on his face.

            Jun loved shoots like this because with everyone there it ended up being a lot more fun and Jun did not get the chance to get into his own head. Of course most of the time huge group shots ended up in getting a good lay because other than Shun, Maru, and Yuya the rest of them were very much gay. Although everyone knew off the bat that Chinen was strictly off limits unless someone wanted to face the wrath of Yamada. They had been a thing for as long as Jun could remember.

            As much as Jun knew Jin wanted it to be, Jun refused to go near Jin after these shots because although the other man was incredibly cute and very attractive Jun did not want to give him more hope than he already had. Jun would only end up shattering the other man. Usually he ended up with his hands full between Ryo and Kame. “Dinner after _sempai_?” Kame was chuckling in his ear as he reach around him to playfully swat his ass. Jun knew these briefs would get him laid and maybe getting laid would help him forget Sho. He needed the space to just enjoy having unattached sex again.

            “Sure, I’ll cook.”

            “Yummy, Matsujun’s cooking is the best!”

            Jun chuckles as Ryo pops a strawberry in his mouth from the bag Kame had been eating out of. Ryo offers him one which he bites playfully. Kame moved forward and bites the other end. They both laugh as Toma shouts for them not to move. Hit camera stops flashing on Maru and Shun wrestling as he jogs over to them. Toma starts berating them for eating the strawberry when Ryo dangles another between them and both Kame and Jun reach for it with sly grins. Their bottom lips touch and Ryo smirks deviously above them. Toma squawks appreciatively before snapping several photos as they bite at the strawberry until their lips are locked together in a sensual kiss and Ryo joins for a three way kiss that has Toma yelling in excitement about someone needing to bring him a ladder already. He steps up on the cube beside him and snaps several photos until the threesome begin giggling. Ryo and Kame were good friends as well Jin and everyone else they worked with.

            A few kisses here and there really meant nothing to them. Hell, Jin was settled atop Yamada’s lap as Chinen rubbed his scalp. Jin had an odd relationship with the couple and Jun had at first thought them a threesome but Jin’s love for him was more than likely in the way of that. The other pair obviously felt attracted to Jin in some way or they wouldn’t let him so close. Jin was humming as Yamada fed Chinen grapes from the table behind them. Toma moves to snap photos of them. The behind the scenes photo book made almost as much money as the actual photo book and fan could preorder them together which many of them did. The deluxe package; Toma called it. He really needed to stop hanging around Nino; the cheapskate. Kame wraps him in a hug from behind and draws Jun’s mind from his blinded kouhai.

            “You know worrying over him won’t help him any right?” Ryo bites into a strawberry before offering it Kame to finish off. Kame smiles and wrapped his tongue around the fruit before offering it to Jun. Jun shakes his head and with a shrug Kame swallows it. “Seriously the kid has a puppy crush.”

            “I don’t think so Ryo.”

            Kame nods with Jun having talked to Jin himself before about his so called puppy crush on Jun. “He definitely loved Jun-kun but he just doesn’t understand that Jun-kun is not the right person for him. Unfortunately he won’t until Jun breaks his heart.” Kame smile sadly. He knew firsthand how it felt to fall for someone and get your heart broken. When Yuya still swung both ways Kame had fought for three years to keep his attention only to be broken into pieces when Yuya decided women held more interest for him than men did. “First love works that way you know. You don’t know who’s for you until you’re too broken to pick yourself up by yourself again.”     

            Ryo pats Kame on the head affectionately and Jun presses a short lived kiss to his cheek. They were not officially an item because both Ryo and Kame were well aware that Jun’s fragile heart belonged to an unnamed face of a man that had stolen his passions in college. Still they enjoyed his company and loved one another in turn. The group was small and comfortable something Jun truly enjoyed working with. This familiarity left sets cold and distant when it was gone. This is what made Jun unlikely to work for other photographers and designers. Toma was out there and crazy and worked on both ends of the spectrum sometimes but god did he put effort into all of his work. They just worked and it served as a way to cleanse Jun’s tired mind of every thought of Sho and the craving Jun had since that night to be with the man once more despite the other leaving without so much as a goodbye.

            “That man…in Milan…”

            “Was he…”

            “Yeah…”

            Kame frowns and apologetically presses his closed like to the skin of Jun’s exposed pectoral. Ryo offers him a small smile before offering him a strawberry. Jun takes it happily and runs a dominating hand through Kame’s already ruffled hair. He swats Ryo’s hand away from his own and a struggle for his hair soon ensues between him and the devilish pair. Jin attention for once was not on his kouhai as Yamada and Chinen pamper him and ask him about his latest work.

 

~~嵐~~

 

            Jun groans as he wakes up in a tangle of heavy limbs. Ryo is sprawled halfway off the futon with his head rest on the hard tatami floor of Kame’s apartment. Kame is rolled onto his back with one hand still tangle in Jun’s hair. Jun is lying with one of Ryo’s hands on his ass and his head positioned on Kame’s stomach. They were still naked and the thin white sheet they had covered themselves with in the wee hours of the morning was tangled around their feet. Kame chuckles from above him and nods toward Ryo who finds a way to sleep in the most insane positions in the middle of the night. Part of Jun always wanted to film his close friend just to see how he got into those positions.

            “Are you really okay Jun-kun?”

            Kame usually reserved his quite voice for times like these when he wasn’t trying to pry too much but was worried enough to try and force information out of Jun during his weakest time of the day.

            “No…but I will be.”

            “I’m sorry…”

            “I know…”

            Kame doesn’t need to say much more. He understood completely what it felt like to have someone just walk away. Yuya had not said much more than goodbye the night after he fucked Kame. Their relationship had been restored as of late but Toma refused to pair them after that day because Kame would break down and refuse to come on set for quite some time.

            “I wish things were different and we could love each other…” Jun pauses softly and settles back onto Kame’s stomach where he idly traces figure eights on the skin in front of his face. “Maybe it would have been easier, you know?”

            Ryo’s bellybutton ring always reminded Jun of Sho so he usually did not toy with Ryo’s stomach like he did Kame’s. “Yeah, I think the same way sometimes. I wish I could love you and Ryo like I had loved Yuya. But we fall in love with someone for a reason right? Maybe it just isn’t the right time yet.” Jun hums thoughtfully at that before nudging Ryo’s foot out of the way and rolling on top of Kame. Kame glances at Ryo and smirks naughtily. Ryo would surely complain if he woke up to them leaving him out of their morning activities but where was the fun in life if they couldn’t annoy Ryo.

            For the moment Sho recedes to the back of Jun’s mind until another time when he’s alone and left to dwell in his thoughts. Right now he desperately needed the comfort Kame and Ryo would offer him in more ways than one. It was much easier without strings attached. Still, it really wasn’t the same as when strings were attached.


End file.
